Usagi's Real Life
by MysteryGirl48
Summary: (please do not take this seriously)MAY GOD DAMN YOU TO HELL IF YOU DON'T READ MY STORY!!!!! (Points a gun at everyone) Usagi finds out about the Scouts plans and this is what she does about it.
1. Default Chapter

Hi! I'm writing another story. Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. Romance will be there later in the story. Enjoy!! Oh and please make sure you read some of my other stories.

Usagi's Real Life 

** **

** **

A golden haired goddess ran down the sidewalks of Japan with crystal tears in her eyes. She then collapsed at Juuban Central Park under a cherry blossom tree.

"I was dumped by Mamoru and now I'm kicked out of the Sailor Scouts … I'm surprised that everything that I did, they didn't figure out that I was just acting." Usagi slowly stopped crying as she has a flashback of what happened earlier today.

*Flashback*

'Today I'm gonna show a little of my real self. I'm going to show up early at the meeting today.' Usagi nearly ran the 100-step stairs. When she got to the top she didn't break a sweat nor was she out of breath. 'Not even a comparison to my training,' thought Usagi. Usagi walks to the door and stops to open the door. Before her hand even touches the edge of the door to slide it open, the mention of her name from the loud girls on the other side of the thin wall caught her attention and made her stop to listen.

"Okay so lemme get this straight. As soon as Usagi gets here, we attack her and get the crystal. Then Minako will be the new queen for Crystal Tokyo, right?" 'Rei? Did I just hear Rei say that?'

"That's right. Then me and Mina-chan will rule Crystal Tokyo together." 'My God, that was Mamo-baka! So… this is who he dumped me for.' 

*End Flashback*

"Why am I crying? I never even entered the room. I guess they thought that I forgot about the meeting. I have an idea. I'll leave Japan. I'll get away from everything and get my old life back. First I need to call my real brother."

Usagi takes out a vid-phone cell that looked like it cost a fortune. 

*Phone Conversation*

Secretary: Winner Corperation

Usagi: Hi I would like to speak with Quatre Rababa Winner please.

Secretary: I'm sorry but he is busy right now.

Usagi: This is important. I need to speak with him. Tell him that Hell's Angel needs to speak with him.

Secretary: Fine. Please hold.

*Maybe 2 minutes later Quatre's face suddenly took over the screen.*

Quatre: Usagi? Usagi? Is that really you?

Usagi: Yup!

Quatre: Oh God I missed you! It's been years since I last saw you! Wait a minute… your different…your … perky.

Usagi: Sigh, it's my personality here. You know that only you and the guys know how I really act.

Quatre: Yeah, the Perfect Soldier Mode. So what cha callin me for? It's very unlikely that the Perfect Soldier call out of the blue after so many years.

Usagi: I want my old life back.

Quatre: That means you finished your mission! Congratulations!

Usagi: I didn't really finish it. It's more like my mission destroyed it's own.

Quatre: So in other words it's a canceled mission.

Usagi: You could put it that way.

Quatre: Geez, your still the Perfect Soldier that I know. 

Usagi: Qua-chan I need you to send your jet to pick me up and bring me back home. 

Quatre: Do you also want me to prepare Eclipse too?

Usagi: Yes, Moon Goddess is back.

Quatre: Usa, most of my jets are already booked and the next available time that I will be able to send one to you is maybe in 2 days.

Usagi: Good. That will give me time to show the real Usagi. The one that they never saw.

Quatre: Bye Usa, see you in a few days.

Usagi: Bye brother.

Usagi turned off her vid-phone and sighed. 'In just 2 days I'll be in the spot of where I am to be.'

Next morning Usagi woke up early, took a shower, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. As soon as she sat at the table…

"Um Usagi, what are you doing here?" asked Sammy (If forgot how to spell it in Japanese). 

"What does it look like? I'm eating." Usagi said slowly eating her breakfast. Irene, Ken, and Sammy all stared at Usagi in shock. She wasn't eating like the world was gonna end. She didn't inhale it. She ate … normally, and when she opened her backpack to put her lunch in they got a glimpse of a very high-tech laptop. 

"Usagi, dear are you feeling okay." Irene said while feeling Usagi's forehead. "I feel fine." Usagi said in a cold voice. Usagi continued, "I have to go, I'll be late." Usagi WALKED out of the door. 

Usagi got to school and sat in her desk 30 minutes early. She was the only one there. "Good now I get to hack into some OZ files. See what's goin on and what I missed." Usagi started typing rapidly on her laptop. Suddenly the door opened only to reveal Ami. Usagi noticed but pretend only not to. Usagi quickly shut down the window that showed the many OZ files and switched to a Word Typing program. Usagi started typing rapidly again only to write a story with words so complicated that only and advanced college student would understand the words.

"Usagi, what are you doing?" asked Ami? Even she couldn't type that fast.

"I'm typing, what does it look like?" asked a very annoyed Soldier.

"Usagi why didn't you show up for the meeting yesterday?"

"I forgot, plus I had a meeting."

"There was a more important meeting than the Sailor Scouts??? Usagi I thought you were responsible!" Ami said looking over Usagi's shoulder. 

"It was more important to me. Oh and please stop looking over my shoulder. This is private stuff." Usagi said shutting her laptop.

Sooner or later other students started coming in. All were looking at Usagi and were thinking of the same thing. 'What is she doing here? She's early. For once.' Finally Miss. H came in. "USAGI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I go to this school, remember?" Usagi said in a cold voice.

"Yeah, but your early…"

"So? Isn't change good?"

"Whatever. Okay now people please turn in your homework."

Usagi walked up and handed Miss H. her homework. Usagi almost smirked when Miss. H. almost fainted. Throughout the day Usagi pretty much surprised everyone. Usagi got a higher test score then Melvin, outdid Makoto in gym class, out played Minako in volleyball, and finished before Ami in computer class. After school Usagi went straight to Game Crown Center to beat some games. First Usagi went to the Sailor V game. She started playing and over time the crowd around her started getting bigger and bigger. Maybe 15 minutes later Usagi beated the whole game! Usagi slowly went to all the games in the Game Crown Center and beated them all one by one.

*The Next Day*

Usagi was early for school again. She sat down and so did everyone else. Before classes started though Miss H. had an announcement. "Class today we had visitors for the day. Please come in." A boy with a braid came in first. "Hi I'm Duo Maxwell." Next came a boy with platinum blond hair. "Hi my name is Quatre Winner." Then a boy with bangs hanging over one eye came in. "My name is Trowa Barton." Then a chinese boy with his hair in a ponytail. "I'm Chang Wufei." Lastly but not least can a boy with wild prussian hair. "Heero Yuy." By this time all girls were had hearts in their eyes besides Usagi. Her eyes were now set stone. 

"Okay boys I assume that you don't know anyone so just point to the person that you want to show you around school."

At the same time the guys made their responses. "Usagi."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay please make sure that you REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T THEN MAY GOD DAMN YOU TO HELL FOR NOT REVIEWING TOO!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Intros

            Okay ppl, I've been really busy and sick sooooooo, sorry for not really telling anyone. Anyway, to me, the cuss words are just there to spice the phrase a little, know what I mean?  It's only been like 8 months (sweatdrop) since I last updated…. Okay, I don't think dat really help me any by sayin dat… Anyway, thank you everyone for all the reviews, I've read them all. Plez enjoy the long awaited update of dis story. (Bows and the curtain raises) 

Usagi's Real Life: Part 2

            Everyone turned the glazes at Usagi. There she sat, as if nothing was going on. 

            "Just wondering, you said that you boys were from out of the country. Then how do you know Usagi?" asked a curious teacher.

            "Well, I'm Usagi's brother," piped Quatre.

            "But I thought Sammy…. Oh never mind, I'm confused, just sit in the seats around Usagi," replied Ms. H. rubbing her temples. Sure enough though, all the seats around Usagi were empty (you pick where they sit). By the time that the guys were walking down the desk aisles, Usagi changed her expression to a glare that stood. When the guys reached her, they all smirked, knowing that this was only Usagi's way of saying she was glad to see them. Quatre bent down and whispered a "I missed you too." 

            Throughout the whole period, girls kept turning around. Either to stare at the guys or to glare at Usagi, just hoping she would just burn in hell on the spot. The inner scouts (All were there, they all transferred to Usagi's school) looked at each other with concerned looks. Minako leaned towards Ami, "Now what are we suppose to do? She's probably never gonna ditch those guys while they are here…"

            "Don't worry, remember what Mrs. H. said? Only one-day students. We could just wait until tomorrow or something." Replied Ami in a calm voice.

            Usagi was just staring out the window from across the room when suddenly there was a note that popped up on her desk.

            _Usagi, damn, u have gotten fine since da last time I saw u. Wanna go out?_

            Usagi just glared at the note, 'I know how this is from.' Usagi scribbled a messy 'no' on the back of the note and hit Duo in the head with the balled up paper. Duo just laughed.

*Lunch Break*

            "YAY!!!!! LUNCH!!!!!" Duo yelled before digging in. 

            "Duo, you might want to slow down before you choke." Quatre said.

            "*choke* *gag* I'm okay!" and he starts digging into his food again…. The whole group just sighs at this (Exception of Usagi, Heero, Trowa).

            "I think this whole school is full of weak onnas." Wufei said looking around.

            "WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEAK???" A few feet off, you could see a group of 4 girls walking their way. Amy was trying to hold back Rei and Minako was trying to hold back Makoto (?). Sadly, either was being successful. 

            "Hi Usagi. Aren't you gonna introduce us to your friends?" asked Minako, trying to calm Makoto down.

            "Yeah, I wanna know the name of the guy I'm gonna beat up!" growled Makoto.

            Usagi just rolled her eyes. 'I mean really, how long can they keep up with this act?' "That's Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, Chang Wufei, and Quatre Rababa Winner." Usagi said in monotone.

            Makoto wiggled out of Minako's grasp and jumped forward to punch Wufei. Before she could do anything Usagi stepped in front of Makoto and punched her in the gut.

            "OH MY GOSH! Are you okay Mako-chan? Usagi-chan! Why did you do that?" Ami said panicly, rushing to Makoto's side.

            "She's getting in the way. Plus, no one makes a move on my friends and gets away with it. Oh, and don't worry, she'll be fine in a few days."

            "Isn't he your brother?" asked Minako, pointing at Quatre, trying to change the subject.

            "Yeah, what's it to you?" snapped Usagi.

            "I-I was just wondering…. Then where does that put Sammy?"

            "Foster family. They're not my real family. Happy?"

            "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dig in your personal life."

            "Did you really? Lets go guys." Usagi said coldly as Duo just finished his lunch. They walked to the other side of the courtyard away from the group of girls. 

            "Who were they?" asked Duo.

            "The scouts. They are plotting against me to try and kill me." Replied Usagi in monotone.

            "Oh, so they are the ones that Dr. M. assigned to 'protect' you for this mission." Wufei stated. "Weak onnas…"

            "Shut up Wufei, someday when the doctors aren't looking, I will pounce on you and kick your ass. But anyway, shrew this mission cause it's aborted. Let's go." Usagi said.

            "I'M GETTING THE CAR!" Duo ran off the courtyard and into the parking lot to go start the engine. A few minutes later you could hear a large crash and laughter coming from the other side of the courtyard where the gate was. There was Duo, laugh his ass off cause he just drove down the front gate with the car and pulled up besides the group.

            "I'm going to have to make sure that the school gets as couple of hundred for this…" Quatre whispered to himself as he got in the car. When everyone got inside the car, that was now in the middle of the courtyard, Duo decided to have more fun. He suddenly sped into the gate going along side of the school and onto the street, leaving the school in the dust.

            "Make that a couple thousand…"

            "Where's Lina?" asked Trowa.

            "I think she's at her house playing hookie. I didn't see her at school today… Why don't we go see her. I mean she does have the right to know that she's leaving tonight." Usagi stated.

            "OKAY! HERE WE GO!!!!" Duo made a u-turn (also making this loud screech) on a small street and was on his way.

            "Oh yeah, I forgot. Does anyone know where she lives?"

            "…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Sorry again for getting this out so late. I know that you guys really wanted to read this chapter (which I sorts think sucks) even though it's short. So just remember the review and it'll encourage me! I might even get the next chapter out this summer! Never know! Feel free to make suggestions, please e-mail those to me. I don't wanna give away the plot. Also, before I try to bring Lina into the story, please vote to see which one she should be with, this will really help determine her personality. 

Ja ne!


	3. Author's Note

     Okay ppl. Sorry about this taking so long. Let me get a few things straight k?

Lina is a made up character. I'm currently taking up votes on how to put up the 2 couples. Despite that fact that Lina was made up, she still got one vote. That one vote goes to……DUO(Shimi is my nickname.It did not come from Duo's shinigami.)

Duo: OH YEAH!!! Do I get the babe now?

Lina: *Whack* shuddup.

Shimi: *Sweatdrop* Um not really Duo….. you have to wait until the results come in…. We donnno if you really are gonna be the one getting her….

Lina: WHAAAAAA!!!! I feel so USED!!!!!! You 2 are there bickering like I'm some kind of PRIZE!!!!! *Wipes tears* Well, no matter. YOU WILL PAY!!!! *Gets this gleam in her eyes and started chasing them around with a gun.*

Shimi: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! My own character is going against me!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!

Duo: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! ANOTHER TRIGGER-HAPPY HEERO!!!!!!!!!!

Heero: What did you say? *glare*

Duo: nothing……

Heero: Die. *shoot shoot shoot ect.*

Shimi: *Gasp* *Breath* ENOUGH!!!!! *Take a gun out of her own sub-space pocket and starts shooting the ceiling* If your not going to act nice then time out! 

Duo: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lina:NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero: Damn you.

Shimi: It's not nice to cuss (even though I do it all the time). *Snaps fingers and all 3 are tied up with gags in their mouths.* Much better. Okay, now just a reminder if I didn't say it before, results and things like that are MOST LIKELY (not sure) gonna be posted next chapter if I get enough votes. K? Lata everybody!

Usagi and Heero are currently in the lead….. I'm not gonna say by how much cuz I'm too lazy to count…….

e-mail: mystery_girl48@hotmail.com

Hope to here from you! Oh and if there is anyone from Washington D.C. please speak out before June 16. I'm going to visit there for a few days because of a Science Fair convention thingy and I would really like to meet a fan, like myself, while I'm over there. Lata


	4. Lina

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ HEY!!!! It's ya gurl Lyn here. I just got a review from a fan and you could say I'm deciding on resuming this fanfic!  
  
I know this might sound harsh but I kinda just got tired of GW sooo.. I lost inspiration! But the passion (dark passion.) of a fan just made me want to get off my lazy ass and type up the next chapter! In the middle of finals!!!  
  
SO THANKS SEAN!!! I just the other fans owe ya one cuz of all those reviews I got.  
  
But there is one more reason why I didn't continue this and that I stopped for so long, even though flames r welcome, some messages did get a good point on my story line that discouraged me.  
  
BUT OH WELL!!! I'M BAK!!!!  
  
Oh yea, one more thing, since I got XP, things screw up a lot so I didn't get to see the third chapter, so I donno whats on the authors note. But I'm pretty sure it was sumthin bout voting couple blah blah blah.  
  
I hope I didn't write part of the story in there.. o shyt... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi's Real Life  
  
"*sigh* Usagi, you live here, how come you don't know WHERE THE HELL LINA LIVES!? WE'VE BEEN DRIVIN FOR HOURS!" shouted Duo, 2 speeding tickets and a parking violation later.  
  
"hn. We pretend not to know eachother because I was suppose to hang around my 'friends.'" said Usagi.  
  
"We just passed Lina's house."  
  
"Uh, Quatre. how do you know that?"  
  
"I forgot that I gave her a mansion for her birthday the other year."  
  
"Quatre. I'm gonna kill you."  
  
"My line."  
  
Duo slowly drives up to the mansion and parks the car. Usagi goes up to the front double door and rings the doorbell. A hologram pops up of Lina.  
  
"I'm not here in the main house but go to the backyard." And the hologram vanished as soon as it came.  
  
The whole group walks around to the back to see a Chinese girl (hair dyed brown with blond highlights) lying around in the sun with a bikini on.  
  
"DISGRACFUL ONNA! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON RIGHT NOW!" (take a guess.)  
  
Lina lowered her shades and glared at Wufei. "So you're saying that a girl can't get a little sun in the privacy of her own home?"  
  
"He he, I don't have a problem with it!"  
  
"Hn, I'm sure you don't Duo. I'm sorry but I don't want your drool all over my lawn."  
  
"He he, yes ma'am!"  
  
Lina then turns her attention to the rest of the group. "As much as I like seeing you here, does this mean that my break is over?"  
  
Quatre walked stepped up to Lina, "Sadly yes, Usagi's mission .. Um got cancelled."  
  
Lina broke into a smile. "Sadly? O HELL YEA!!! I GET TO FIGHT AGAIN!!! And it's about time you got rid of the Sailor Bitches, ya know what I mean? I knew they were annoyin you Usagi."  
  
Lina then gave a hug to Usagi who just kind of hugged back (not really).  
  
"Ha, I even get my old partner back."  
  
The whole group of guys just kind of looked at each other in confusion. They had never seen Lina this excited.  
  
"Hey guys. I don't think we should have ever given Lina a break." whispered Quatre.  
  
Trowa nodded in agreement. Herro hn'ed in agreement.  
  
"I think it's a nice little change. I mean, I might have a Goddess of Death by my side now! She's so hott!" you could actually see stars in Duo's eyes when he said this.  
  
"Is she high?"  
  
All the guys stare at Wufei.  
  
"What? It's a serious question? You know that even though she's usually quite, she's mischievous in her way. Remember that trick she pulled dying our hair neon colors except for Duo so we'd blame it on him?"  
  
All the guys cringed in the painful memory. Especially when they had to find a way to get the color out.  
  
"Hey guys! Come on in! I got food in the house!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Cherry Hill Temple*  
  
"UGH! The stunt she pulled today was makes me even more eager to take that crystal away from her!" Makoto groaned in pain. "Man, I don't think I can feel my abs anymore."  
  
"Maybe she just had really bad PMS." chirped Mina.  
  
Everyone just stares at her. Can't believing that she just said that. (Dumb ass mutha fuckin blond, not to everyone else, just her)  
  
"Mina-chan, your weird. But that's what I find sexy about you." (ok dis is getting weird) Mamoru said as he leaned down to kiss Mina.  
  
"If you going to have a baby. I hope you remember that this IS A FRICKEN TEMPLE!"  
  
"Yea *kiss* isn't it *kiss* erotic?"  
  
Mina and Mamoru were kicked out of the temple by Rei and rolled down the 100 step stairs but still survived. Afterwards, they were lying on the cement ground at the bottom of the stairs still making out, scaring all the customers away.  
  
"Ugh, I'll deal with them later." Rei walked back in the meeting room and began devising a plan with the other 'unoccupied' bitches, um. scouts.  
  
"So, when we see Usagi tomorrow, we'll ask her first to hand over the crystal because we don't find her as a fit ruler. If that don't work, then we'll attack." (yup, me and my 'original' ideas)  
  
"Yup! Ok, now the problem with Mina and Mamoru."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well. I'm not too good on fanfics. But I like to try, so flames are sadly welcome.  
  
Plz read my other stories!! 


End file.
